


An Explosive Marriage - Scientist Husband

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: 10 Billion Husbands (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Billion Husbands - Freeform, F/M, Galaxys Writing, Scientist Husband - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: I took Scientist Husband from 10 Billion Husbands and gave him a name. His name is Aaron and he is married to my character.I will post more stories dealing with 10 Billion Husbands/Wives and if I say otherwise all the stories take place in a different Univurse or time line. So I hope you enjoy the stories!





	An Explosive Marriage - Scientist Husband

Sabrina sat in the living room reading over a magazine for tips and tricks around the house. Her baby blue eyes scaned over the pages as her hands seeming played with the rings on her left hand, a faint smile on her face. The sudden sound of a door bouncing off the wall broke Sabrina of her trance as she quickly looked to see her husband Aaron rush past wearing gloves and holding a beaker with bubbling liquid in it as one hand was under it,  
"Sabrina the back door, Sabrina the back door." Is all Aaron quickly said as Sabrina jumped up and ran past her husband to fling open the sliding door and screen door for him.  
Aaron quickly ran out the open door as he quickly flung the beaker into the open back yard as he quickly hugged Sabrina, his back to the beaker as the sound of glass popping was heard no more than a few seconds later,  
"Are you okay?" Aaron asked as he looked at Sabrina and scanned her over for glass shrapnel.  
"I'm fine, honest, I just wish you'd quit doing experiments without my knowledge, and for you to hold me like that again." The brunette said with a sweet smile, earning a chuckle and the words 'deal' from Aaron as he then hugged her, Sabrina happily nuzzling into Aarons embrace.


End file.
